


He Never Planned on Crutchie

by barryallenisravenclaw



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, SO VERY GAY, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but this is so damn gay, can't believe I wrote this, first fic in this fandom, jack is a flaming bisexual, love them so much, seriously this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: As Jack watches Crutchie sleep in their penthouse, he can't help but hum a little tune. He just loves drawing that sweet face.aka songfic of I Never Planned on You/Don't Come A-Knockin' except Jack is singing to Crutchie instead of Kath.





	He Never Planned on Crutchie

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i had the song stuck in my head and i high key don't ship Jack/Kath but i very much ship Jack/Crutchie. my friend told me to post it, so here we are! I hop y'all like it, come find me on tumblr with the same name!

Jack Kelly had had a rough day. It stormed all morning so no one sold any papers, rained still through lunchtime to prevent more sales, then cleared up for the afternoon and started raining again just before the office types got off of work. The few papers he did sell were used as umbrellas. The Delancey brothers were their usual brand of awful in the morning, but Jack saw them again later picking on a little one. He had had to step in and almost got himself a black eye for his troubles. Jack sighed. At least the kid was safe now.

He walked up the stairs to the top floor of the boarding house, then hopped out the window and up the fire escape to the penthouse. It stopped raining a few hours ago and now Jack just wanted to see the stars. He was coming back late after visiting Miss Medda, so most of the other kids were already asleep. Of course, Race and Albert were still up trying to play cards by the moonlight, but everyone else was out cold. Jack tried to be quiet as he ascended the metal staircase, but he couldn't help a few squeaks.

As he finally reached the rooftop, Jack couldn't help but smile. There, bundled in their usual spot with both of their blankets, lay Crutchie fast asleep.

"Well hello there," Jack muttered to himself. He probably should have expected some company in the penthouse, after all it was Crutchie's place too, but every time he saw the shortie up there Jack felt a little bubble of happiness explode in his stomach. Crutchie looked so cute laying there in his blankets. He had a soft smile on his lips that Jack could just barely make out in the moonlight. 

Jack tiptoed over to his corner of the roof and grabbed his papers and pencils.

Crutchie, despite not being able to realize this himself, had it all. He was beautiful, smart, independent, and very much too good for Jack. He knew he didn't have a chance with the blond, but sometimes, when it was just the two of them up there, Jack liked to dream that maybe someday Crutchie could feel the way Jack feels about him. Maybe Crutchie could love Jack, too.

Jack snorted quietly to himself as he settled in to draw Crutchie. Who was he kidding, he was useless. What would Crutchie ever want with a guy like him? He started singing quietly to himself as he settled in.

"I got no use for moonlight, or sappy poetry." Jack took off his hat and set it down next to himself. He smiled softly as he looked back down at Crutchie to start drawing. His hair was falling down his forehead in the sweetest way. 

"Love at first sight's for suckers," he kept singing, "at least it used to be." Jack remembered the first time he saw Crutchie. The kid had been hobbling down an alley looking nervous, so Jack had followed him to make sure he was okay. Turns out he was just carrying a baby bird back to its nest. When Jack saw the kid lean down and pet the bird on the head, saw it coo back as it looked back with gratitude, Jack knew he was done for.

Jack chuckled lightly to himself. Man, if his pa could see him now. "Look, girls are nice once or twice," he'd tell him, "'til I find someone new."

He looked back down at Crutchie sleeping soundly. That same smile was still there, Crutchie looking happier and more content than he had in a little while.

"But," Jack whispered, brushing Crutchie's hair aside, "I never planned on someone like you."

As he started drawing Crutchie's nose, he thought he heard someone humming downstairs. He distinctly heard two knocks and Albert's laugh. It sounded almost like Race singing quietly, "don't come a knocking at my door, you aren't welcome anymore," but it could have just as easily been Albert.

Jack shrugged it off and decided to sing his own song while he worked.

"I got no use for moonlight," the curve of the eyebrow had to be just... there...

"Or sappy poetry," the cheekbones were a bit more pronounced...

"Love at first sight's for suckers," Crutchie had the most beautiful eyes...

"At least it used to be," now for that sweet little smile...

Crutchie blinked slowly and smiled up at his best friend. "What are you doing?"

"Nothin, you go back to sleep," Jack smiled softly and pushed Crutchie back onto their mattress. 

"Impossible boy," Crutchie mumbled, then he fell back asleep.

Jack silently put away his drawing and laid down facing Crutchie under their two blankets. He couldn't believe his luck with crushes sometimes, but Jack could already tell that this was a permanent sort of feeling. He brushed Crutchie's hair away from his face again. He was so beautiful in the moonlight. Jack couldn't help himself, so he whispered, "no, I ain't never planned on someone like you."

**Author's Note:**

> Also in case it wasn't clear, Race and Albert are singing Don't Come A-Knockin' casually to themselves inside the building.


End file.
